1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a received information recording system suitable for a receiving system for receiving an FM (Frequency Modulation) text multiplexed broadcast of which text and dotted graphic information has been multiplexed with an FM broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
FM text multiplexed broadcasts of which text and dotted graphic information has been multiplexed with FM broadcasts have been started. In such FM text multiplexed broadcasts, text and dotted graphic information is encoded. For example, a subcarrier of 76 kHz is modulated with the encoded text and dotted graphic information so as to frequency multiplex the base band of the FM broadcast with the text and dotted graphic information. With the FM text multiplexed broadcast, sub programs in association with main programs, traffic information, weather information, entertainment information, and so forth are transmitted. With a sub program, music program titles and artist names of music programs in a main program, messages of personalities and guests thereof, the address and telephone number for requests are transmitted. A conventional FM receiver corresponding to the FM text multiplexed broadcast function displays text information and so forth on a liquid crystal display or the like. Thus, the user can obtain various information from the liquid crystal display.
In FM broadcasts, a variety of music programs have been transmitted. When the user records music programs transmitted in the FM broadcasts with an MD (Mini Disc) recorder or a compact cassette recorder, he or she should press the record button corresponding to a desired music program. However, in this case, unless the user pays attention to the desired music program, the start portion thereof cannot be correctly recorded due to a delay of the operation of the record button. Alternatively, with reference to an FM radio program guide on a newspaper, the user can record a desired program with a timer recording mode. However, in this case, the user should edit the music programs that have been recorded after recording. Thus, conventionally, it is troublesome to record only his or her desired music programs.